


Night Call

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Fluff and Angst, I did it I wrote this BITCH, M/M, Pain, Sad, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: After the battle Soundwave returns to the station in hopes to find the survivors.
Relationships: Cosmos/Soundwave
Comments: 13
Kudos: 41





	Night Call

**Author's Note:**

> I just didn't want to put this in with the Coswave trash pit, I think I want this one to stand out more then the others.  
Sorry I was planning on bombing you guys with another update in that fic but my week is going to be packed if I'm lucky I can crank out the goods this weekend! <3

He paused looking at the outline of Jupiter as the sun shone and revealed what had happened. The wreckage of Sanctuary Station. Chunks of metal float aimlessly, twisted wires, plating glittered in the sun. Energon levitated only a few inches from his face, never keeping the shape and always changing. Gray scraps of protoform and plating spun effortlessly in the void.  
Death.  
The smell of it hung in the air, stale lifeline energon.  
This wasn’t the first time he’d seen a sparkless frame and far from the last, Soundwave vented comming the support team that was only a few miles away. “I’ve arrived at Sanctuary, expect updates and reports.” He cleared his comms activating an emergency beacon if there were any survivors from the station they would pick up.  
He floated forward stepping into one of the halls that spun slowly, it had been torn off of the station. There was no point in activating his magnetic peds, instead, he pushed himself to the end, stopping at one of the many black boxes. They contained everything, from the system’s comms to the velocity of the station. He stored it into his subspace just as the beacons started to crackle with life.  
His spark rose with hope pushing himself towards the other opening of the hall, maybe Buzzsaw and Lazerbeak made it? Maybe Skybyte was recharging and conserving his energon? Maybe Cosmos lead everyone to one of Jupiter’s moons and they were waiting for him?  
The sun hit his visor as he drifted out of the hall, a new sight greeted his optics. Corpses of mechs cluttered the area, massive pools of energon wobbled around, wires and plates collided together. Whatever hope it had was fading, quickly. “Hello? Is anyone out there?”  
The comm crackled with static.  
Soundwave pushed himself out of the hallway floating above the gruesome massacre. Pushing his outlier ability to its limit. Scrapes of metal against metal, energon bubbling, frames twitching as their body gave in. The empty cassette holder only yearned for his cassettes. His servos wanted the touch of another mech’s. “Lazerbeak? Buzzsaw? Skybyte?...Cosmos?” He called out drifting over the sea of death.   
There was a faint beep in the beacon.  
Soundwave stopped hovering over the grey frames. “Hello?”  
Nothing, not a sound, not even the frames creaked only quietly floated. Soundwave forced himself to vent, his spark clenching at the damage. All this death around him, when the battle started he couldn’t pay attention to it, he didn’t hear the screams or the explosions. He didn’t listen to Skybyte giving orders, or Buzzsaw and Lazerbeak teasing their foes. He didn’t even know if Cosmos’ spark was snuffed. Soundwave did hear Ravage’s give out.  
He froze spotting an all too familiar fin in the miles and miles of frames, with a gentle push he drifted over the corpses. Soundwave’s spark fell to his peds, below him was the mangled frame of none other than Skybyte.  
He failed. Theses mechs put their lives in his servos, they repaired the station together, worked servo in servo, and now. “I’m sorry my friend.” Soundwave hugged himself and stared into those deep dark red optics.   
Then there was a pop and his comm crackled.  
It cracked again, louder and louder, popping in his helm, it started to ache but he held onto the channel waiting. “H**lo?”  
He almost screamed with happiness, Lazerbeak. “Can you hear me Lazerbeak?”  
“Y*s. So*ndw*ve?” The cassette called.  
Soundwave couldn’t help but smile, optics watering. “I’m here, my friend, where are you?”  
“I *on’t k*ow.”  
“I’ll find you. Can you describe your location?” He hovered over the corpses, dodging a few here and there.   
“It’s...W*ll...Da*k.”  
How did Cosmos navigate the stars? “Lazerbeak, give me a group of stars.” He waited, looking around the lifeless frames. Lazerbeak was alive, that just left Buzzsaw, Skybyte, and Cosmos. His spark swelled at the last name, millions of words flooded his processor.   
“I’m...T*ree sta*s. W*it six.”  
“Is it both?” He glanced around, looking for a group of stars, yet nothing stood out. “Lazerbeak?”  
“Mak* th*t tw*lve st*rs.”  
“Twelve?” He spun around nothing. “Lazerbeak?”  
“H*y S**ndwave?” He listened to his cassette, one of his closest friends, searching desperately for the small frame. “I’* c*ld, I c*n’t *ait t* b-” Lazerbeak was cut off by static.  
“Lazerbeak? Lazerbeak!” He called out, in the beacon and into the sea of frames.  
He was only met with the same popping and static as before, his spark sunk to his tanks. For once Soundwave was glad that he was alone, no one would see him tightly curl up into a ball and beg to Primus for a sound.

* * *

He flinched, spinning around, rubbing his helm, something happened, he saw something and he automatically flinched. Cosmos stared at his servos for a few minutes, venting, his processor fuzzy. Yet he recognized the weightlessness of space, he relaxed and rubbed his helm, failing to recall anything from the past few hours.  
“Hello?”  
Cosmos almost felt like time stopped, his spark aching at the voice, he turned and turned again, spinning around, yet he couldn’t pinpoint that sweet voice. “Soundwave?”  
“Cosmos!”  
His spark sung. “Soundwave!” He called back, hearing his closest ...friend. Cosmos surveyed his surroundings, trying to get his bearings. He was in space, deep space, by the looks of the stars somewhere new. Nothing was familiar to him. “Can you hear me?”  
“Yes. Where are you?”  
“I’m not sure.” His spark fell at the strange constellations. “I can describe the stars and you can too, we’ll try to meet up somewhere?”  
“That’s a good idea, I’m by… Jupiter.”  
“Jupiter? Why does that name sound so familiar?” Cosmos shivered and pulled his peds closer, spinning slowly, nothing was familiar.  
“Jupiter, where the station was, it’s the biggest planet in the Earth solar system.”  
“Huh,” Cosmos lazily spun. “Sounds familiar, I guess my helm got knocked up pretty bad in the...what was it? What happened?” He rubbed his helm and found no dents, not even a scratch, Cosmos even checked his systems, 100%.  
“There was a battle, and Skybyite, Lazerbeak, Buzzsaw and you, an army was heading towards Earth and you slowed them down.”  
“Huh.” Cosmos hugged himself again. “What does Jupiter look like?”  
“It’s big, red and orange stripes with a massive storm that looks like a red optic.”  
Cosmos forced himself to concentrate on what the planet looked like, how it would sound, how the storm would roll across its skies like a mad titan. “I...I think I know what you’re talking about. I’m by a cluster of three stars, one of them is blue and the others are red drafts.”  
“Ah...Give me a moment.”  
His spark ached, he wanted to go home, wanted to step into the airlock, wave at a few mechs and walk up to Soundwave and...and… He didn’t understand it, his spark raced even faster at the idea of being close to the mech. It wasn’t fear, it was something else. “Hey, Soundwave?”  
“Yes, little Autobot?”  
Cosmos felt his plates heat up and allowed his fans to activate. “Were we close?” He didn’t know why he couldn’t recall anything, or why the idea of Soundwave being so close to him made him so...happy.  
“Very close…”  
“Huh,” He smiled under his battle mask, some things he couldn’t recall but other he could. Whole years left alone in space, left to his own devices, as worlds below him beamed with life. Only brief cycles did he spend with his peds on solid ground, only a few words exchanged between a mech or two. But it made his optics water to think that for once he wasn’t alone. That he didn’t have to watch life around him and live his own, that the crippling loneliness didn’t consume his spark and for once someone was there. “Are...are we going to be close again?”  
“Why wouldn’t we be?”  
Cosmos shook the washer fluid away from his visor. “I don’t know, I don’t think my spark can take being alone anymore.”   
“Neither can mine. You’re closer to the delta quadrant, there’s a black hole there, go away from the three stars and the black hole. I’m by-”  
“I think I see a red gas giant, with white and orange stripes.”  
“That’s Jupiter!”  
“With the red optic?”  
“Yes!”  
Cosmos almost felt Soundwave’s joy, he swore he felt it, it was warm and bright, Cosmos laughed. “I think I’m two cycles away.” He shifted into his alt-mode and made his way towards the planet.

* * *

“Two cycles?” Soundwave laughed, his spark swelling, he had so much to tell the little Autobot. He survived the attack from Unircon, he heard Optimus’ spark flicker, Earth was saved, and they could rebuild. The war was over, and now there were no boundaries, no fears, nothing. Nothing could stop either of them. “I’ll wait for you.”  
“Wait!”  
Soundwave flinched. “Yes?”   
“Please don’t stop talking to me, I don’t want to be left to my thoughts.”  
Soundwave wished the tiny shuttle was closer, close enough to comfort, to hold and tell him that he was never alone. “As you wish.”  
“Thank you, uh, what’s new?”  
Soundwave glanced around at the sparkless gray frames around him, he recognized some of the others he didn’t. Some trusted him with their sparks, others snuffed those sparks, he hoped Buzzsaw would swoop out of nowhere and land on his shoulder, or Lazerbeak would ask for some gummies. He didn’t want to tell Cosmos about what happened to the station, or the Autobot leader, of even Starscream. He wanted to tell Cosmos something sweet, something warm. “The elephant family that we helped about 6 earth months ago have a new calf.”  
“A new one? Ah! Girl or boy?”  
“Boy, he sprayed me with water.” Soundwave chuckled, thinking back to when he stopped in Africa before returning to the station. The whole herd of elephants ran up to him, holding their trunks up welcoming him, they looked around for Cosmos. They realized that Cosmos wasn’t there and gave him branches, trying to comfort him. Then the little calf came up to him and sprayed his chest, he reminded Soundwave of the twins. “You’d like him.”  
“I can’t wait to meet him, or see the whole herd.”  
Soundwave’s frame warmed at that, it was nice to see that life moved on, that there’d always be a new life, new starts, that everyone could rebuild. “Cosmos?”  
“Yes?”  
Soundwave took a minute, it was always hard to stay the right thing or act the right way, for the longest time he was closed up. He acted more like a loyal dog then a mech, only the cassettes knew who he was, what was going on inside his processor. When the war ended he didn’t know what to do with himself, how he should act, how he should walk, how he should talk. Then he saw other Decpitcons who were as lost as him, then everything fell into place, but he still was closed up. When Ravage snuck onto the Lost Light and Soundwave was left to his own devices, Cosmos just appeared. “I was wondering…”   
“Umm, how close were we? Sorry, processor is foggy.”  
“Ah, we were...very close.” Soundwave floated over the field of corpses and paused as he saw Skybyte’s gray frame, his spark sunk. “We… we weren’t courting but we...well we did spend new cycles together, we watched movies, stories, gossip, and well a berth. I was...well I was going to ask you about that.”  
“We...were we sweet?”  
Soundwave laughed at that. “The sweetest.” He turned away from the still frames. “I was going to ask, may I court you?”  
“Court?!” Cosmos squeaked, Soundwave imaged the green frame jumping, his lovely blue optics growing wide and his fans clicking on.  
“If you-”  
“I’d love that,” Cosmos laughed. “I don’t know why I was so nervous before but...I’m not now. I’d like to court you too, I’d like that a lot.”  
Soundwave lingered on saying it, he wanted to, he did, and yet his intake tightened, almost painfully. “I’d like that too.”  
“Anything from anyone else?”  
His spark sank, his forced his hearing to listen to everything, the roar from gas giant next to him, the white noise of space, there was no vent, no reset of optics, quiet, dead. “I heard from Lazerbeak before you, but our connection failed.”  
“Oh, I hope Lazerbeak is okay.”  
“Skybyte is in the well now.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry Soundwave.”  
Soundwave turned back to his SIC, he floated forward and shut the optics and moved Skybyte into a more respectable position before pushing him away from the mass of frames. “Just...Cosmos could you get here soon?”  
“Of course.”  
Soundwave ached, the exhaustion of the battle, of hearing it all, he listened to it all, every spark snuffed out. He thought back to all the screaming that the humans made and the one human he hoped that would survive Mainframe. He listened as the tiny human’s last words, how comforting and how sad they were, Soundwave wished that he could’ve taken Mainframe to the station when it was done. He wished that the war ended sooner and he met the tiny organic earlier. And yet all he could do was listen to the man’s heart slow, and then stop, and a faint breath of air leave his lips. Then Ravage- “Cosmos.”  
“Yes?”  
“I wish the war ended sooner.”  
“I do too, wait...I wish I met you before the war, met your cassettes.”  
“I wish that too, too many solar cycles spent on pointless battles, not enough time.”  
“Hey, Soundwave!” Jetfire floated up to him and transformed, Rumble and Frenzy drifted out of the white shuttle. “How goes it?”  
“Bad,” Soundwave pointed to Skybyte, the clump of gray frames behind him. “I’m in contact with Cosmos, two cycles till he reaches us.”  
“Ah,” Jetfire crossed his arms. “We have more than enough time and supplies to wait him out. I suggest we find our comrades and the remains of the station and make a base there.”  
“Yeah, we’ll wait for Boss’ boyfriend.” Rumble teased.  
“We can wait a bit longer too,” Frenzy winked at Soundwave.  
“I agree, let’s locate the station’s remains.” 

* * *

Cosmos zipped by the stars, his engines roaring as he drew closer and closer to the red planet. “Soundwave?”  
“Yes?”  
“Sorry to bother you bu-”  
“You know you’re never a bother.”  
Cosmos’ spark jumped at that, as they talked more and more memories materialized in his processor. From the ending of the war, joining the Lost Light, to being ordered around by Prowl and Acree, spying on Soundwave. Then… Then the slow tender talk Cosmos had on the station with Soundwave. How he was welcomed at the station and mechs wanted to talk to him. The few moments where Soundwave shared a hab with him, or simply was there. Cosmos longed to collapse in Soundwave’s arms. “It’s dumb really,”  
“You know it’s not, what is it little Autobot?”  
Cosmos’ engine’s rumbled at his pet name. “I was thinking about The Twilight Zone and the Outer Limits. And how each shows the characters got what they wanted/deserved.”   
“Oh?”  
“But it’s twisted, the episode in The Twilight Zone a daughter wants her parents to get rid of the robot servants, but it turns out she’s one too and they reprogram her to be a servant. Or that one in The Outer Limits where they’re on a simulation to Jupiter and they can’t press the panic button, and the only one who won’t let them press it is forced to press it by a plant thing.”  
“Ah, everyone gets what they deserve or asked for, it always surprised me with theses old shows how heartfelt they could be. That one Outer Limits were the man is turned into a monster and his wife sees him so he’s heartbroken. Or the Twilight Zone where an elderly lady keeps getting phone calls but it turns out to be her dead lover… Cosmos why did you bring this up?”  
He wasn’t sure why but, it felt like he needed to, he needed to hear Soundwave. “I...I wanted to hear from you. I hate being alone and I realized that when I was at the station and with you I wasn’t lonely.”  
“I understand.”  
“Anything on Buzzsaw or Lazerbeak?”  
“Negative, we’ve made a makeshift base in the remains of the station, Jetfire and the twins are here.”   
Cosmos felt his thrusters burn, the stars drift by him. “18 hours.”  
“18 hours.”  
“You should get some rest, it sounds like you need it.”  
“I don’t think I can, I’ll rest when you get here, maybe you should get some recharge?”  
In all honesty, Cosmos felt fine he felt great like he could fly to Cybertron and back without stopping. “Don’t worry about me, I’m fine, like my frame hardly weighs anything, heh, I guess I can’t wait.”  
“Don’t push yourself, we’re not going anywhere.”  
“How're the twins?” Cosmos rarely took his optics off the gas giant, his spark swelling in his chest.   
“Believe it or not they miss you, and the other cassettes, they’re worried.”  
“Didn’t think they cared that much.” Admittedly he would love to see the twins soon, watch them get into trouble and cause all sorts of problems.   
“You grew on them.”  
“Grew on them? How sweet.” Cosmos laughed. “Soun*wave, what ha-”  
“Cosmos your comm cut out.”

* * *

Soundwave felt a shiver down his back struts and ran towards one of the gaping holes, he had to pry off the twins from his peds. He stared out the side of the station. “Cosmos, can you hear me?”  
“Yes. That’s odd my systems are running at 100%.”  
“Are you feeling alright?” His digits pressed so hard against the metal that they created new dents and the station groaned. Energon welled up where his digits were cut.   
“I’m fine, just a glitch.”   
He hoped it was. Their conversation went on through the ‘night’, Soundwave found himself sitting in the hole, dangling his peds. “I never told you about that cycle did I?”  
“The one where you spent all cycle in you hab and the birds told me to leave you alone.”  
“Then you came in.” Soundwave leaned back, at times he still reached for Ravage, and there was no comforting purr over the bond. When his closest friend’s spark was snuffed it hurt, he completely shut down. Soundwave laid in his berth, broken, sobbing, his faint wails echoed back at him. Then Cosmos came in, his ped steps were soft and he sat next to Soundwave. Not a word was spoken and he pulled Cosmos close. Cosmos held him that whole cycle. “It was Ravage, his spark was snuffed.”   
“I...I didn’t know.”  
“I,” Soundwave pulled his peds up and hugged himself. “I’m glad you were there, I was in a dark place. Thank you.”  
“*’m gl*d that you weren’t al*one.”  
“Cosmos?!” Soundwave got his peds as his comms were flooded with static, spark racing in his chamber. He clung to the torn up walls stretching his range as far as it could go but all he heard was white noise. “Cosmos!” He waited to hold his vents, every strut in his frame was pulled tight and his t-cog felt like it was being squeezed. His tanks kept turning to much to the point where he was sure they mimicked a pit of snakes.  
“H*re.” Cosmos finally crackled through the static. “I got a bit tired there and the c*mm was acting *p.”  
Soundwave finally vented falling on his aft. “I thought you were going to cut out as Lazerbeak did.”  
“S*rry it’s getting hard to hear y*u.”  
“Hard?”  
“Yeah *ike it’s straining on *y frame.”  
“Cosmos don’t push yourself.” Soundwave could care less if he sounded desperate, he was.  
“Hey, boss?” Frenzy crept up to him, resting a servo on Soundwave’s shin. “Is it Cosmos.”  
Soundwave huffed and slumped, rubbing his helm. “I was talking to him, but he’s been cutting out.”  
Frenzy patted his knee. “I’m sure he’ll be here soon.”  
“10 hours.”  
Frenzy looked up at him, resting his frame against Soundwave's. “You know boss, I miss Ravage, and Lazerbeak, Buzzsaw, and well working with you.” He vented. “Rumble won’t say it, or he won’t admit it, but he misses you too.”  
Soundwave rested his servo on Frenzy’s back. “I miss you two, too.”  
“So...This Cosmos guy, you like him?” Frenzy grinned.  
“Very much.”  
Frenzy made kissing sounds.   
“Exactly.”  
“Gross.” Frenzy stuck out his tongue. “Well, we’re not going to get any recharge, wanna keep looking for birdbrains?”  
Soundwave sat up. “Of course.”

* * *

The hours ticked by, and Cosmos pushed forward, keeping hold of the comm, as if his spark depended on it. It was hard, it drained him at times, he focused so hard on it, but it kept slipping. The comm was like a slippery tiny thread he tried to hold onto. He didn’t want to let go. “Any luck?”  
“Y*s, we f*u*d B*zzsaw, in e*erg*ncy shu**own, but o*line.”  
“Wonderful!” He didn’t know why but he was so happy to hear that Buzzsaw was okay, for the most part, Buzzsaw and Lazerbeak weren’t nice to him. But he felt that they were, for a while, that they comforted him and then… “How’s my signal?”  
“Not g*eat, you’re g**ting worse, e*ery wo*d has sta*ic in it.”  
His spark sunk, he didn’t like this, he just wanted to be with Soundwave again. Run towards the quiet mech, feel Soundwave pull him into a hug, mumble sweet words between one another. Then he would know he was home. “Oh, that’s concerning,” He laughed.  
“5 m*re hours C*smos, al**st home.”  
“I can see it, the station, wow, what a mess.” It was torn to shreds, all that was recognizable was a box that might have been a small hanger? He could care less, Soundwave was there, and that’s where he wanted to be. “5 more hours.”  
“5 m*re hours.”  
Cosmos waited to say it, he’d been wanting to say it for a while, and he wanted to be wrapped up in Soundwave’s arms to say it. He needed to say it face to face. His spark ached.

Cosmos was so excited, he was almost there. “An hour!” He squeaked, passing over the field of frames. He turned away from them. “The mini hanger right?”  
“C**re*t,”  
The static was still there, but he could careless his spark swelled in his chest. He was so close to Soundwave, he couldn’t wait to see him! Cosmos wanted to say so much, he longed to intertwined their digits pull Soundwave close and listen to his systems run. He physically craved those long moments in the dark where they laid there, poorly weaved together, venting, their frames pinging from the heat. How comforting it was to feel Soundwave’s servo grazed over his chest and pull him closer. Their optics locked on and neither of them said anything in the darkroom, Cosmos only listened to the hum of Soundwave’s spark. “I’m almost there.”  
“I’*l w*it for **u, lit**e A*to*ot.”

* * *

“I’* al*mo*t t**re.”  
Soundwave’s spark ached, he rubbed his chest, his servos clenched and he watched for the familiar green frame. “I’ll wait for you, little Autobot.” He would never admit it before the war, that he needed someone. Working cycles without any rest, but his fast digit stung now from the hours on keys. He didn’t want to spend his life at a screen spying on mech’s instead he longed to simple hold Cosmos’ servo. Admittedly he needed Cosmos. He yearned for Cosmos, how the snappy little mech would pull him away from his work. “Only a little longer.”  
“I *ust p*as*ed o*er Skyb*te.”  
“Hey boss? We just found Buzzsaw” Rumble interrupted. “Birdbrain is alright, just offline and needs a hard reboot.”  
“Thank you, Rumble, Cosmos is almost here.”  
“Go get him!”  
Soundwave laughed, pacing in the hanger. “Are you still there Cosmos?”  
“Y*s.”  
“Where are you?”

* * *

“**ere a*e *ou?”  
“I just passed the eye on Jupiter, I’m almost to the hanger.” He finally transformed into his root-mode, his peds landing on the side of the hanger. He vented, it felt like the longest 42 hours of his life. But now he was here! Cosmos bolted, searching for the entrance or a hatch, even a blast hole. His frame buzzing with pure excitement. “I can’t find an entrance.”  
“G* t*ward* t*e e*e, t*ere *s * h*le.”  
“Found it!” Cosmos ran towards the torn up metal, jumping inside. “Now what?”  
“L**t.”  
Cosmos took a left, his spark swelling and his peds feeling lighter and lighter with each step.   
“R**h*.”  
Cosmos turned right. 

* * *

Soundwave ran towards the hanger, back to the hanger, falling on his aft his peds were moving too fast. His spark was warm and fluttering. “Right.”  
“O**y,”  
“It’s the big door.” Soundwave stumbled in, his vents running. “Cosmos?”  
“S***d**v*?”  
“I’m here, in the room.”  
“*****”  
“Cosmos?”

* * *

“Here,” Cosmos jumped into the hanger, his spark leaping out of his chest, bursting with excitement. It was a small hanger, some old containers sat in the corners, some holes were made by blasts above him. It creaked and swayed in the void. None of that mattered. To him, all that mattered was the blue mech in the middle of it. “Soundwave.”  
Soundwave glanced around, his visor never settling on, he turned in a circle, even pacing. He was saying something, rubbing his neck, then Soundwave spun around, faced Cosmos, rushed towards the door Cosmos just stepped through.  
“Soundwave!” Cosmos jerked to the side and fell as Soundwave rushed towards him. His lines turned to ice, Soundwave didn’t see him, the blue frame simply walked through him. “No, I...I.” He ached, every inch of his frame ached, it made sense. The weak bond they shared, it ached because it was cut. “Soundwave.” His frame shuttered, staring at the mech who couldn’t see him.  
“Cosmos?”  
Cosmos gasped, it hurt, it took everything to listen to Soundwave, his spark was being drained, compressed, and he was fighting it to just hear Soundwave. “Soundwave.” Cosmos pushed himself up and stood in front of Soundwave.   
“Cosmos? Where are you? Cosmos?” Soundwave called, his voice shattering and fading into thick spark broken static. “Cosmos please.”   
Cosmos inched towards him, pressing his servo to Soundwave’s battle mask, something he did a lot. “Soundwave, I’m here, right here.”  
Soundwave paused, his visor darkening. “Where are you? Cosmos please answer.”

* * *

Soundwave ached, emotionally exhausted from this whole trip, and he needed Cosmos, needed to pull the spacefaring mech to him, whispering everything he needed to say to Cosmos. “Where are you? Cosmos please answer.” His spark felt so bad like someone was tearing it in half, it burned. His face plates felt cold, instinctively he rubbed the spot. “Cosmos?” Soundwave stared at the empty hanger, hoping that Cosmos would stumble in, laughing, that he would rush towards Soundwave. They would fall to the ground, and Cosmos would tell him that everything is going to be okay. That they would be okay. And that Soundwave would finally say it. Soundwave stepped forward and shivered, it was so cold, freezing, it sunk into his plates, his wires, structs even his t-cog felt it. Soundwave jerked back, hugging himself. “Cosmos, please, come back.”  
Once again his faceplates grew cold, and then around his chest.   
“Cosmos.” It hurt, like something was inside his spark chamber, tearing it out with long claws, ripping it to shreds. His frame grew colder and colder, whatever it was, was holding him, pulling him. Cosmos did this when he had hard days, hug him when they were al-. “Cosmos?” He swiped through the still air, his servo turning to ice. “No, no, Primus no.” He collapsed, battle mask undoing as he struggled to vent. “No, no.”   
It was there again, his whole frame was cold now, freezing. It held him, rubbed his backplates, Soundwave imagined Cosmos was humming.  
“Cosmos, you...you can’t be.” His spark was breaking. “Please, Primus, you can’t be.”  
He felt the all too familiar nudge against his helm.  
Thick globs of washer fluid fell from his face, he grits his denta and let his digits dig into the metal under them. He felt the cold settle over his servos and he stopped. “I wanted...so much...and I...Cosmos…” He gasped between vents. “I...I love you so much,” he swore he felt his spark snap at that moment, and steadily the cold faded away.  
That left him alone, adrift in a ruined station, with a field of corpses outside, spark broken as the remains of his life were smashed. 

Gone.

**Author's Note:**

> IT WAS ME WHO SUBMITTED THAT TUMBLR POST!


End file.
